Two Links To Two Times
by PIlipina Ako
Summary: Sum: Inuyasha and the gang had made a new friend while searching 4 the jewel shards her name is CHieko a fox hanyou. after a few months they all get along then one day Chieko meets 4 new friend and what? 3 OF THEM LIVE IN THE MODERN WORLD 2! WHO R THEY!


Two Links to Two Times

Chapter one: Getting New Friends And A Crush On Inuyasha O.o ( oh no Kagome ur man might be taken away lol O.o)

Around the forest you could hear snoring in the distance and then when you look in a tree there would be a hanyou sleeping in a tree. The hanyou was a female dog demon (as the Japanese way Inu-youkai). Anyway by kaede's village Inuyasha was taking a nap under the sacred tree (a.k.a. Goshinkibu right? That's how u spell it?) Kagome was in her time and sango and miroku

and shippo were in Kaede's hut waiting for kagome. One day when they were traveling for the sacred shards they met an 8-year-old girl named Chieko. She had secret, which they found out. Chieko could turn into a 16-year-old girl. She was a fox hanyou that also turned into a small fox.

Well the little girl, Chieko, was jumping around singing, "I'm bored, I'm bored, I'm bored, and I'm bored." In the forest, while that was happening the hanyou in the tree was right next to the tree Chieko was standing under. The hanyou woke up from a dream and fell off the branch of the tree she was sleeping in, "Ahhh!"

She yelled. Chieko jumped when she saw the hanyou fall out of the tree and walked next to her and helped her up, "uhh are you okay?" The hanyou rubbed her head and looked at Chieko. "Yeah, thanks" Chieko nodded, " What's your name? I don't think we met." The hanyou smiled, "Kilana." She answered.

With Inuyasha

Inuyasha woke up and saw that Chieko wasn't there. Inuyasha stood up and yelled, "CHIEKO WHERE'S MY LUNCH!"

Back with Chieko and Kilana

Chieko was about to say something when her ear twitch and heard inuyasha yelling her name and asking her for his lunch. Chieko looked at kilana and step back and shuddered. " Uhh sorry I got to go! Nice meeting you!" Chieko yelled and ran off to Inuyasha. Kilana tilted her head of confusion, but then heard yelling and screaming in the distance.

Somewhere in The Forest

A little girl was walking around looking for flowers, when she found enough she yawned and lied by a tree. " What a boring day to day to day to day," The little girl said. The girl was short and had her hair in pigtails, after a couple of minutes she heard a noise and got up and looked around. When she looked behind a tree she saw a demon. " Uhh…uhhhh…DEMON!" she yelled and ran off, but the demon was chasing her. "AHHHHHHH!." The little girl kept yelling and running. After awhile she went past Kilana.

Kilana saw the little girl ran past her and the girl went behind a tree. Kilana was confuse but then scents a demon and she looked behind her. "Uh oh."

With Inuyasha

Inuyasha was looking for Chieko, but then heard someone yelling. "Eh… What the hell! Who's making all that noise!" Inuyasha yelled. Inuyasha ran and saw a demon next to Kilana " a demon?" Inuyasha asked himself. He got out his Testusaiga and looked at the demon. " WIND SCAR!" Inuyasha yelled and the demon fell to the ground and looked rotten like rotten meet. Chieko was somewhere behind a different tree the little girl was. Chieko was trying to get away from Inuyasha, but then was stopped by him. Inuyasha looked around for Chieko, " CHIEKO GET OVER HERE!" he yelled making Kilana cover her ears. Chieko ran off yelling back at him, " I DIDN'T DO ANYTHING!" Inuyasha sighed and heard the little girl behind the tree say something. "Is the demon dead?" The girl said showing herself and looking at the dead demon. Inuyasha looked at Kilana first and then looked at the little girl. " OF COURSE IT'S DEAD!" Inuyasha yelled.

Kilana uncovered her ears and walked next to the demon and poked at. " Yeah it's dead." She said. Inuyasha heard growling and looked down at his stomach. "Aww man." Inuyasha said he was about to walk off to look for Chieko when he heard the little girl walking to him so he turned around looking down at her. The little girl smiled. " Hi DOGGIE MAN! THANK YOU FOR SAVING ME!" the little girl yelled then jump in Inuyasha's arms and poked him on his forehead. Kilana started laughing when she saw the unknown little girl poking inuyasha (which she doesn't know his name yet).

The little girl was laughing and kept on poking him on his forehead to his nose to his cheek. Inuyasha was getting annoyed, " HEY KID GET OFF!" He yelled to the girl. The girl shooked her head, " NOO!" she whined and poke him on his forehead again, but this time she poked him hard.

Kilana was laughing on the ground rolling around because of the scene in front of her. Inuyasha was getting angry and yelled, " GET…OFF!" and he got a hold of the little girl and dropped her to the ground. Kilana stood up when she saw Inuyasha drop the little girl, " HEY!" she yelled and stumped her foot. The girl looked at inuyasha with some tears in her eyes. "you…you don't like me?" The little girl asked him. Inuyasha looked at Kilana, then back to the little girl that was crying. "umm… wait…you… I mean…I didn't… look I'm sorry okay!" Inuyasha half said half yelled.

Though the little girl cried harder. Kilana looked at the little girl and looked back at Inuyasha, " NOW LOOK WHAT YOU DID!" she yelled. Inuyasha shuddered and looked at Kilana. "IT WASN'T MY FAULT SHE JUMPED ON ME!" Inuyasha yelled and the began walking off. The little girl was crying harder and Inuyasha turned around to look at the girl. " WILL YOU SHUT UP!" Inuyasha yelled ( AN: O.O …SO unlike inuyasha isnt it? he must be really hungry ) Kilana glared at Inuyasha and grabbed his arm, " DON'T YELL AT HER!" she yelled. The little girl just stop crying and glared at Inuyasha.

Inuyasha didn't see the little girl glared at him he just glared at Kilana and grabbed her arm back, " Look don't go grabbing me like you know me!" Inuyasha yelled ay her. While that was happening the little girl got up and walked away from them and yelled while her voice crack… " MIYOMI!" she didn't hear anything so she yelled again, " MIYOMI!" Anyway back with Inuyasha and Kilana . When Inuyasha grabbed her arm she blush then glared at inuyasha and growled at him.

"Don't go growling at me it ant going to work!" Inuyasha yelled at her. The little girl yelled louder for this girl named Miyomi, and made Inuyasha look back at her, " SHUT UP!" inuyasha yelled. Kilana started to dig her claws in Inuyasha's skin and draw blood around them. Inuyasha was getting madder by the second and he looked back at kilana. Kilana smirked, " what? Little puppy getting mad?" she asked. Inuyasha glared at her, " What the hell is that for?" Inuyasha yelled half asked. Kilana growled again and dig her claws deeper into his arm.

Inuyasha grabbed her arm and asked, "What did I ever do to you?" Kilana let him go, " It's not what you did to me it's what you did to her." Kilana said pointing to the little girl.

When that was happening the little girl yelled really loud, " MIYOMI!" she still didn't get a respond, though somewhere in the forest a female demon fell out of a tree and heard the little girl call out her name. The demon got up and ran towards the little girl was and kilana and inuyasha. Anyway since the little girl didn't hear a respond she walked to kilana and Inuyasha and saw Inuyasha's arm bleeding and some of his blood on Kilana's claws and them arguing. When she went up to them she said, " please stop fighting" but then none of them heard her or paid attention to her.

Inuyasha rolled his eyes, " look I don't have time for this I have to look for someone." He said and then walked off. Kilana growled at Inuyasha. The little girl just looked at Inuyasha then ran to him and poked him in the stomach and giggled. " You're fun to poke mister doggie man." The little girl said. Inuyasha growled at her, "Would you quit! I don't even know you!" Inuyasha yelled, but then Kilana walked up to him and slapped the back of his head. "Be nice!" Kilana yelled at Inuyasha.

The female demon known as Miyomi saw the little girl, Inuyasha, and Kilana. She got mad when she saw Inuyasha yelling at the little girl so she ran up to them and glared at Inuyasha. " Why the hell are you yelling at my sister!" Miyomi yelled at Inuyasha.

Inuyasha got annoyed and yelled to everyone, " Damn it! WHO THE HELL ARE YOU PEOPLE!" the little kid ignored the yelling Inuyasha said and saw Miyomi, " MIYOMI!" she yelled and hugged her. Kilana grabbed one of Inuyasha's ear, "Look what you did! YOU BAKA!" she yelled in his ears.

Inuyasha pulled back and rubbed his ears. Then Miyomi still glared at Inuyasha, " HEY ANSWER ME DOG-BOY!" she yelled. Inuyasha looked back at Miyomi, " ANSWER YOU WHAT I DIDN'T DO ANYTHING!" inuyasha yelled back. Miyomi was about to yell again when the little girl pulled on her sleeve and Miyomi looked down at her. " please don't yell." The little girl said. Miyomi nodded and looked back at Inuyasha and just saw Kilana looking at a different direction.

Inuyasha scents Chieko and jumped away. Inuyasha jumped a few feet away (which means he haven't really left) and saw Chieko hiding behind a tree, " THERE YOU ARE YOU LITTLE BRAT!" Inuyasha yelled . Chieko saw Inuyasha coming towards her and she showed herself and laughed nervously. " hehe oh hey inuyasha." Inuyasha glared at her.

And started pointing and yelling, " WHAT'S YOUR PROBLEM YOU GOT ME RUNNING INTO THESE CRAZY GIRLS AND I'M HUNGRY!" Chieko just stared at him with a you're-always-hungry-look.

Chieko stopped staring at him and brought out some ramen and poured hot water in it and then waited for 3 minutes and gave it to inuyasha. Kagome had thought her how to make ramen just incase. Anyway Inuyasha started eating ( more like devouring it lol).

JUST A FEW FEET AWAY D

Kilana, Miyomi, and the little girl saw Inuyasha eating his ramen. The little girl stared at him and yelled out, " WOAH YOU EAT SLOPPY IT'S LIKE YOU'RE DEVOERING IT!" Kilana started laughing and Miyomi started giggling.

Then Kilana stopped laughing and remembered what Inuyasha said, " CRAZY! US CRAZY YOU'RE THE ONE WHO STARTED HURTING PEOPLE AND YELLING!" Inuyasha then stopped eating his ramen (actually it was already gone --' ) and hid behind Chieko and pointed at Kilana and the two other girls, " SEE THERE FALLOWING ME!" Inuyasha yelled.

Kilana stomped her foot, " WHAT! YOU HAVENT EVEN LEFT!" Kilana yelled. The little girl ignored everything and everybody and ran to Inuyasha and jumped into his arms and poked him again. " I SHOULD CALL YOU WC!" the little girl then started chanting, "WC, WC, WC,WC, WC…" and so on. Chieko stepped forward and looked at Kilana. " Hey you're the girl I saw earlier." Chieko said.

Kilana started to clam down. " yup, but I never got your name." Kilana said. Chieko looked at the little girl disturbing Inuyasha, " Uh you guys should really quit Inuyasha's not the type to have patience and by the way I'm Chieko Inuyasha's cousin well sorta ." Chieko said and introduce herself.

Miyomi smiled and looked at Kilana and waved. " HI" Kilana smiled and looked at Miyomi, " Hiya" Kilana said back. Then Miyomi looked at Chieko. " hey there!" Chieko smiled back and said hi. The little girl still was chanting Inuyasha's new nickname and poking him.

Chieko was getting annoyed and screamed on top of her lungs. Every one covered there ears in pain and the little girl stopped chanting and poking inuyasha. Chieko glared at the little girl (A.N: MUHAHAHA NO ONE KNOWS HER NAME…yet hehehe srry had 2 say it.) " WILL YOU CUT IT OUT!" Chieko yelled at the girl. The girl just smiled. " HIYA!" she said. Everyone uncovered their ears and just watched what was happening. Chieko looked annoyed. " You're annoying little girl how old are you anyway?" Chieko asked.

The little girl held up 6 fingers. " I'm this many!" the little girl said. " well I shouldn't call you little girl since I'm only eight. Anyway what's your name?" Chieko said/asked. " I know I'm annoying mi always say that and My name is KAZUMI or little kazumi or Kaz or Little k" The little girl known as Kazumi said. Kilana smiled warmly. "She's so cute!" she said. Mi just smiled at the scene. "yeah whatever." Inuyasha muttered.

Kazumi smiled and looked at Inuyasha " I know I'm cute and WC you know I'm cute!" Kazumi said while poking him. Inuyasha just growled at her. Kazumi slapped Inuyasha gently, " ADDMIT IT I'M CUTE!" Kazumi yelled at him that made him wince. Miyomi saw it, " Kaz that's impolite you don't even know him that well." She said. Kilana just growled and gave Inuyasha a death glare. Kazumi wasn't listening to any one she just poked Inuyasha, " ADDMIT IT!" Kazumi yelled again.

Inuyasha growled and put Kazumi down. " I'm out of here!. " Inuyasha said while heading to the well to get Kagome. Chieko looked at Inuyasha until he was out of her site. " uh oh I guess he's going to Kagome's time." Kazumi and Kilana looked at Chieko. " Who's that?" they both said/asked. Chieko looked at them. " Well she's also my cousin kinda." Miyomi was getting ideals. " Maybe his sweetheart" Miyomi said giggling at that thought. Kilana growled and Chieko just looked at her. " whats wrong with you?" Chieko asked Kilana.

Kilana didn't say anything she just kept on growling. Miyomi wasn't paying attention and kept on asking questions about Inuyasha and Kagome. " so there mated? Since there both your cousins." Chieko sweatdrop and shocked her head. " umm not exactly there not even dating." Chieko answered. Kilana stopped growling and smiled.

Miyomi frowned. "dang I bet she looks pretty since Inuyasha is going after her." Miyomi said. Chieko nodded. " you can say that." Kazumi was thinking and walked to Cheiko. " can I call her ka?" Kazumi asked. Chieko nodded. " sure you can but I call her kag." Chieko said smiling. Kazumi was confuse. " hmm why kag? She has a 'g' in her name?" Kazumi said.

Chieko looked at her. " yeah she does her name is Kagome." Kazumi's eyes widen. " ohhhh… then I'll call her kag to!" Kazumi said. Chieko smiled and nodded. Kazumi was jumping up and down. " YAY! I CANT WAIT TO SEE WC AND KAG!" Kazumi yelled running around. Everyone watch her jumping around and giggled and laughed…

**TO BE CONTINUED... MUHAHAHA i mean THE NEXR CHAP WILL B UP SOON ( it depend on how much reviews i get or i wont update --' )

* * *

YAYY! I'M DONE WITH THE FIRST CHAPTER lol Took me long D Anyway I know I don't have reviews yet but I want to thank these two people because I wasn't really the one who thought of this story it just ended up like this… The fanfic is actually a RP ( role play) me and my two friends did. Well THANKXZ YOU GUYZ I LUV TYPING THIS STORY! Here is who played who in the rp: **

**Inuaysha characters:**

**Inuyasha- Kilala (cutielittlekilala well that's what she said her name is Tiena)**

**Kagome- First it was rach( nenika666) then Kilala**

**Sango- wasn't in the rp but I'm adding her in the story**

**Miroku- adding him in story**

**Shippo- adding him in story**

**Our Characters and their age:**

**Kilana- Rach (nenika666)- age 17**

**Chieko- Kilala- age6 then 16**

**Kazumi- ME! ( hope or Pilipina ako)- age 6 ( OR IS SHE O.o u will al find out soon )**

**Miyomi- ME AGAIN lol- age 17**

**YAYYY THERE'S THE PPL N ALSO MY FRIENDS WHO PLAYED WHO lol ANYWAY PLZ REVIEW OR ELSE I'LL EAT YOU UP……………I mean or else I wont update O.O sooo YOU PPL HAVE READ IT NOW REVIEW MUHAHAHA (srry I'm hyper) soooooo hope ya like it ( lol my name ) THANKXZ 4 READING!**

**FROM ♥ Pilipina ako a.k.a Hope ♪♥ʘʘʘ**


End file.
